


Storm

by Lionwingz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Other, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/pseuds/Lionwingz
Summary: She first meets them when she’s seven years old
Relationships: The Force/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumpingJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/gifts).



> So um. I read a fic that personified the force and loved the concept, and it felt like it worked for your prompt. I hope you like it!

Shmi Skywalker was sold from her family at the age of seven. A mother and an older sister, and she couldn’t help it. Even with masters present, she cried.

So help her, she was seven.

And it was her last chance to cry, after all. Everyone knows that Tatooine is a desert, everyone has heard that water is too precious to waste on tears for a Tatooine slave.

Taken to another planet, to Tatooine, she found a whole new system of horrors to learn to survive, and she will admit it, it terrified her.

She’s seven too, when she meets  _ them. _

Injured and lonely but still forced to work, she’d found an empty corner to hide in, for a short break.

Obviously, she doesn’t cry. Even if it wouldn’t waste water, it would give her away.

And then…

The first time she meets the mysterious entity, she’s seven and the entity looks it, appearing as a rodian of approximately her same age.

“Are you okay?” They ask. “Do you need anything?”

Immediately, from the kindness of the tone, the confusion, the shine in their eyes, she knows they aren’t from here, or from anywhere in the outer rim.

Thought at the time, she doesn’t quite grasp how far beyond they are from her comprehension.

“I’m perfectly okay,” she says. “But I should get back before my Master notices I’m gone.”

He will notice fairly soon. 

“I will never understand that,” the one who currently appeared to be a young rodian said. “You can’t own another living thing.”

“I will find water,” Shmi says. “One day.”

“What…  _ oh _ ,” the mysterious being said. “You think so?”

“I do,” Shmi replies.

The mysterious being pulls a flask out, right then. Even though he has nowhere it could have come from. Smiling, they give it to Shmi.

“This is pure water,” they say. “Like you have never drank before.”

Shmi blinks, taking it.

“Oh.”

He’s right. It does taste like water, but…

Different. Pure.

  
  
  


The tenth time Shmi meets the entity, she’s… well, ironically, she’s ten.

In Tatooine years, which by now feels like the only home she’s ever known. Maybe it’s the nature of the sands, but it all digs under your skin and into your bones.

She’s out alone, deep in the desert, and she can sense the sand storm coming. She’ll never make it back to the town in time and her chip had been temporarily turned off for the journey.

“I know somewhere to stay, if you would desire a resting place,” they say, this time dresses in white clothes over dark human skin.

Shmi knows she doesn’t really have a choice, she dies now or later, but she follows them nonetheless to a cave so deep she can hardly see the entrance. Green crystal glows in the walls.

“It isn’t Kyber,” the being says, “but it is close enough that I can make it sing.”

“Oh,” Shmi offers. “Who… what are you? Are you a spirit?”

The being laughs.

“I guess you could say that,” they reply. “I’m everything, is what I am. Everything and… nothing.”

“Well, I don’t think you’re nothing,” Shmi says. She sighs. “I’m glad I got to meet you before I die.”

The being blinks.

“You aren’t going to die,” they say. “I can stop it.”

“But my chip—”

“I can hold off an explosion until you get home safe,” the being says, simply. “I want to see you safe.”

“Really?” Shmi asks.

The being nods.

“I do,” they say. “I wish I could do it forever, but I have… more to do.” 

“It’s okay,” Shmi says. “At least you aren’t the type of offlander who makes promises you can’t keep.”

“I wish I could make promises I  _ could _ keep,” the being replies. “But…I’m not. This isn’t me.”

  
  
  


She doesn’t actually explode. Apparently, her tracker turns on right as she returns to her owner.

  
  
  


“You need a name,” Shmi says. This time a violet skinned female Twi’lek, the being just blinks at her.

“I don’t have a name,” they say. “Though I have been given many. What would you choose?”

Shmi considers them, then. Takes in their ethereal pose, they way they sit unafraid of the dangers their form brings here on Tatooine.

“Storm,” she says. The being, Storm, smiles.

“I like it,” they say. “You can call me Storm.”

  
  
  


Gardula buys her when she’s 15. Life with a Hutt is hard. Life as a reasonably attractive girl who also has tech skills is harder.

Life is a little easier with a mysterious shapeshifter who appears out of nowhere and can heal and protect.

“I could get you out of here,” Storm says. “I have the capacity, but not… I can’t.”

“Promises you want to keep,” Shmi says. Vera is covering for her right now which is good because her arm was broken. It’s healed now, of course.

In fact, even those simply closer to Shmi heal a bit quicker in her presence for a couple of days after a visit from Storm.

“Indeed,” the being replies. “I want to.”

“Everyone had duties, Storm,” Shmi says. “Even if I were to be freed, I couldn’t leave Tatooine now. I’d want to help others.”

“You’re a good person, Shmi Skywalker,” the being says, a smile on their face, though Shmi can’t recognize the species.

“I’m glad you think so,” Shmi replies.

  
  
  


“I want to stay forever with you,” Storm says one day, passing Shmi a tool as she works. They say those things like it means nothing, and Shmi never knows what to do with it.

But something feels different, so Shmi pauses her work to look them over.

“Is something wrong?”

“Some are pulling on my darker side to make a monstrosity,” Storm says. “I don’t want that. But whatever draws me to you compels me to do something which may hurt you. And I would never be able to see you again.”

They’re nervous, wrapping their four arms around themself.

“You don’t have a choice,” Shmi says, quietly.

“I don’t,” Storm says. “But I do know… if I am capable of a selfish love, that’s what I feel for you. And I want you to know that I’m sorry.”

Shmi… can’t bring herself to do anything but smile.

“If you have no choice, I already forgive you, though I will miss you,” she says. “And… I love you too.”

  
  
  


Shortly thereafter she discovers she is pregnant.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I know you can hear, Storm.”

The words carry through the Tatooine winds, and the Force listens.

“I know that he is yours, as well. Or maybe he’s no one’s.

“I love you.”

An echo in the wind.

“I love you.”


End file.
